Son Of Remnant
by David Arcwing
Summary: The story of Azreal the Invincible's origin is hardly what one would consider a bedtime classic but Penny and Nia seem to love it so Jaune decided to read it to them. Spin off of The Lost Arc


After watching the world of remnant number three i decided that the origin of one of my OC'S Azreal the invincible had to be touched on in the lost arc he appears later on and was the one who introduces Jaune to omnicorp and together they are the ones who work to make Kunoichi gamer happen but we've heard Jaune's story but we don't know much about Azreal we know he's the father of his universes Blake but we don't really know much else so this is his origin told by his alternate counterpart himself Jaune Deus Arc.

* * *

><p>THE BASTION OF ARC<p>

* * *

><p>Penny sat next to her sister Nia as Jaune tucked them both into bed, he still found it strange that they wanted to share a bed but hey they were really children in everything but body so he had no problem with it. "Tell us a story please." Jaune smiled and made a book appear holding it so that they could see the title, SON OF REMNANT. The name didnt make much sense to him at first until he considered the differences between his world and the RWBY universe that was considered the mainstream canon the one that in Davion's world was nothing more than a wed video series albeit an awesome one it was still a work of fiction.<p>

In his universe which was a real as anything else was titled The Lost Arc, it was mainly centered around his search for his teammates and most of all Penny Tsukuyomi Arc his daughter, the differences were pretty big but the one he noted most was there were only four kingdoms Vale, Atlus, Vacuo, and Mistral in the canon RWBY while in his universe in his universe their were tons more cities town and even villages dotted across the land, but in Azreal's universe which the story he was about to read took place in there were once just as many places however Azreal and the Hunter killers stomped them out leaving only the four largest settlements left standing that would have fallen as well if not for Azreal transformation into what he was now.

In a weird way Azreal was the first child or son of the god of Grimm which had succeeded into reducing the world to a the four kingdoms with maybe a dozen other small human settlements at most. While in many ways Davion had confirmed his suspicious that Azreal's world was an alternate version of his own in many ways it seemed like it wasn't as impossible for it to exist as Jaune initially believed although he mused it was a bit ridiculous for him of all people to need suspension of disbelief. Jaune opened the book to the first page that had been read again and again but the two sisters seemed to love it so he kept reading it to them "chapter one, the end of Grimm."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once there was a boy who lived with his mother in a village far from the kingdoms of man, they lived a simple and happy life for many years until one day on the eve of a great change in the natural order the mother became ill, the boy took care of his mother for many weeks until finally he went to the other villagers for help, the boy was never the most social or the most liked among the people whom were of either Faunus decent or Faunus themselves but the people rushed to support him for he and his mother were of them and even until the end they took care of their own. Soon the mothers health began to improve but the doctor was sure she could be helped to recover even faster. She spoke of a plant that had been infused with the power of dust that had grown near the mine at which most the adults worked to provide for their families.<em>**

**_She said the plant had powers of healing that could speed up the process from weeks to mere days and so before anyone else could volunteer the boy was already on his way to the mine to get it. The boy was running through the woods at speeds an ordinary person could never hope to match for he was truly powerful, the boy had an ability so great none could stand before it when they were within range of his power, the boy controlled all of reality within his reach, at the time the range of his powers only spread a few feet but as the boy would inevitably grow, so would his power. The boy had very little control of this power at the time he could not activate it at his leisure but he had many a day to solve that problem._**

**_Soon enough the plant was in sight and the picked as many as he could, he'd been careful to listen closely as the doctor had described it and knew it as if she'd shown him a picture of it herself, it helped that the plant looked like no other he was quick about it but made sure there was enough left for later if the need for it ever arose again. As the boy made his way he paused as he felt eyes upon him and turned to face them only for his heart to nearly stop in shock, the creatures of grimm had come, they hardly ever came near the mine and yet the boy seemed to have drawn them to himself like a beacon of light. The boy knew he was strong but he could not defeat so many of the monsters so he did what was his only choice at the moment, he ran._**

**_The boy hastily put the plants in his pockets shoving then down as he was chased ran as fast as his legs could carry him the roars and growls following him, but as the boy ran the sounds grew quieter and the creatures were outran as the boy refused to stop til he was sure he was safe, he made it to his village and to the doctor sooner than he expected the adrenaline in his system seemed to make every moment seem like an hour and yet every hour passed faster than he could blink. The doctor worked furiously and soon the potion was made and the boy left to deliver it. Soon he was at his home where the mother rested and waited for him. The boy nearly leapt for joy as the mother downed the drink only the first few drops had touched her lips and yet her skin had regained its beautiful glow._**

**_The mother and son embraced in happiness as they cried tears of relief streaming down their faces nothing was greater to a mother than knowing her child was safe and the son knew no greater joy than his mothers embrace but all was not well in the village, the creatures of Grimm had followed the boy back to his village for they were not as mindless as they appeared, they sensed the boys few and followed it like they had before the fear that had lead them to the mine, the boys fear for his mother. The chaos only attracted more grimm and so the cycle continued until the village began to burn. The mother stood before her son shielding him from the grim that had managed to corner them, they were all that was left. Like he boy however the mother was powerful as well._**

**_Before she had had her son she was one of the strongest Hunters in all of remnant but after her son was born she'd taken him away from her home to raise him by herself, for his father had perished before news of his birth could get to him. The mother's Aura sprang to life like a muscle that hadn't been flexed but was no weaker the the day it had stopped being used, she unleashed a fury only a mother could have and tore her enemies apart like they were nothing more than flys to be swatted out of the air and soon almost all the Grimm laid dead at her feet. She saw her son was still shaken by the event all the carnage that surrounded them, all their friends and associates people the boy and mother had come to see as family._**

**_The mother reached out to comfort her son but then tragedy struck._**

* * *

><p>Jaune stopped reading feeling his eyes brim with tears that blinded him, the story was so mich like his own trying to help his mother, getting cornered and hurt by grimm, his mother leaping into the fray to save him, it was obvious to Jaune the moment he picked up the book and began reading it and it hit him just as hard now as it did the first time, the boy was him. At first when he read it he was confused how could the boy be him if Azreal was his alternate counterpart the one who was the Jaune of his universe so to speak, it would be like saying Neo was that universes version of him while there was another Jaune Arc, ah Neo he was thrown for a loop when he learned she was mute but after asking her if she wanted to be cured and even after she agreed she hardly ever spoke other than very softly as if the sound of her voice barely above a whisper scared her,<p>

It had taken awhile but they'd finally gotten her to join in conversations more readily but she still spoke softly, Jaune smiled thinking of the one way he'd gotten her to be louder when she was screaming his name, it was helped that her ass was almost as tight as Ruby's and was supple like Blake's and she loved it when he- Jaune smacked his head to derail that train of thought, Sex Demon or not that was a horrible thing to think about while reading to two little girls the fact they were his daughters only making it worse. So where was he before, oh right the boy! So if the boy was him and Azreal was the alternate counterpart that only meant one thing, the boy was another part of him, the boy wasn't Jaune Arc, he was the White Grimm. And this was the day of his birth, the day the god of Grimm began.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An Ursa thought to be dead leapt up and slammed the mother to the ground and began ripping and tearing her apart the mindless fury aided by the loss of it brethren. Blood and gore flew everywhere as the boy watched in shock it all happening to fast and yet it was all seen by his in such perfect clarity. His mother was dead the Grimm had killed her, anger and fury swept away the boys mind as a knew mind formed one that knew not the kindness or compassion the boy had only the blinding red need to force others to share his pain, the boy was no more forced into dormancy inside his body, the thing that took his place was a monster all its own like the Grimm that had inadvertently spawned it, he wasn't mindless, he was a thinking creature and right now he was thinking of all the ways he could make the Ursa suffer.<em>**

**_He spent hours toying with the creature hitting it down to the ground when it tried to stand, peeling the bone like mask from its face like it was a band-aid and putting it back on only to do it again, twisting and jerking its body at odd disturbing angles hoping and feeling elated to hear something crack, and letting it attempt to flee only to reel it back in, his powers had begun to truly awaken and he found them must easier to control, and all it took was the death of all he'd ever know and loved. After he'd had his fun he simply grabbed the head of the Grimm and began to slowly twist it sideways even now the Grimm tried to fight him off but it was for nought. Soon the after a loud crunch was heard Grimm's head faced the opposite direction looking straight into the boys eyes, in its last dying moments in those final seconds of consciousness and feebly attempting to cling to life if it had been smarter more self aware,it would have realized that its actions would be the reckoning of it kind and others, it had created the monster that would give birth to Remnants greatest monster, and its greatest champion._**

* * *

><p>Jaune closed the book softly not to awake Penny and Nia as they slept, their eyes closing just after he'd finished the last sentence. They would read more later, after all it was their favorite story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued<em>**


End file.
